1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including bumps therein.
2. Discussion of the Background
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with developments in multimedia technology. As a result, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, and the like have been developed.
A display device such as an LCD device or an OLED display device may include an array substrate, which has a display area and a non-display area disposed outside the display area. The array substrate may be used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in the LCD device or the OLED display device. Gate lines transmitting a scan signal, data lines transmitting an image signal, thin-film transistors (TFTs), and various organic or inorganic insulating layers may be disposed on the array substrate. Each of the TFTs may include a semiconductor layer forming a channel with part of each of the gate lines, i.e., a gate electrode, and source, and drain electrodes, which are parts of each of the data lines, and serve as a switching device.
In the non-display area disposed outside the display area, lines connected to the gate lines or the data lines in the display area may be disposed. The lines may extend in various directions and be connected to pads provided in a pad unit below the array substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.